wikimusicafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Voice (목소리)
"Voice" é uma música do RM. A música foi lançada em 20 de março de 2015 e é a primeira faixa apresentada na mixtape RM. Letra Rom Nan kkumi eobseossji Nae gasacheoleom maennal geuleon sig Naege dabeul juji moshaessdeon hamsuwa bangjeongsig Geugeosdeuleun gyeolgug sumanheun haega doeeossne Geu bicheulo dwie sumeun byeoleul bol su eobsge hae Geuleohge haluhalu nal jugyeogamyeo Tteusdo eobsi hanu deunggeub gateun Susjanoleume jongileul maedallyeo Nan geujeo seonggonghago sipeosseo Namdeulege jigyeobge deuleossdeon mali geugeosppunieoseo Haengbogilan singilun geogi jabhyeoisseul jul alassji Hajiman chaegsang apui nan dan han sungando haengboghaji anhassji Eomeoni mollae munjejib saie baegjileul kkiwossne Deuleom beiseue majchwo sseo naelyeogadeon naui jeongche Seongjeogpyoleul badeul ttaewan daleun sum swineun neukkim 1Deungeul haedo nae mameun neul pyeonchi moshaesseossji Namdeuli wonhaneun geol kkog wonhal pilyo issneunga Nan hanpyeongsaeng hani damgin hansum swimyeo salgiboda Haneul tteeonaego geunyang sumeul Swimyeo saneun gileul taeghaesseo Da songalagjilhaessne yalpaghan naui juwieseon Nae kkumeun naui mogsolil moduege juneun geos Naega eotteon moseubiljilado. Nae eumaggwa gasalo Igeol deudgo issneun niga eotteolji jal moleujiman Nal yoghaedo joha gyeolgug neodo nal tto chajge doel tenikka Geulae 7nyeoni jinado 5manwonjjali maikeulo Yeojeonhi bang han kyeoneseo honja mandeuleonaen migseuteip Some say I'm fake geulae injeonghanda naui heugyeogsa Byeonmyeonghal su issjiman an hae dasin geuttan il eobseul geoya Yeah I be real I sungan naega jeolsilhi baladeon il 7Nyeongan balbaodeon pedale deudieo gileumchil You can't kill. Come take it if you do wanna piece of me Ojig eumageulo malhae ttan bun-ya ttawin il eobsji If you really think you ready to fly with my power This is what r is about fella the time is now Nammollae naui mogsoliui bollyumeul kiwo Al su issge nege daheul su issge Dasi han beon naui mogsoliui bollyumeul kiwo Al su issge nege daheul su issge Nammollae naui mogsoliui bollyumeul kiwo Al su issge nege daheul su issge Dasi han beon naui mogsoliui bollyumeul kiwo Al su issge nege daheul su issge Português Eu não possuo sonho algum, Assim como minhas letras. Todo dia, da mesma forma. Estas funções e equações não poderiam me dar uma resposta. No final as coisas tornaram-se incontáveis lesões. Com a luz, para que eu possa ver as estrelas escondidas por trás disso. Assim, todos os dias, Enquanto me matam. Sem um significado, o dia é suspenso a partir do número de um jogo. Como o ranking de hanwoo. Eu só queria ter sucesso... As palavras que eu ouço repetidamente dos outros, são apenas a reflexão que eu posso ter da miragem conhecida como felicidade. Mas o eu em frente a minha mesa não está feliz nem por um momento. Sem minha mãe saber eu coloco uma folha de papel em branco entre as páginas do meu livro. Eu compus minha identidade que combinava com a bateria e o baixo. Era diferente, relaxado, sentimental, comparado a quando eu peguei meu boletim. Mesmo quando eu era o número um, meu coração não podia relaxar. Vem daí a necessidade de ter o que os outros têm? Em vez de viver toda uma vida suspirando cheio de tristeza, eu escolhi viver uma vida afastando a minha tristeza e respirando levemente. Todos apontaram para mim, em volta do enfraquecido eu. Meus sonhos são o que dão minha voz a tudo. Não importa qual aparência eu tenha com a minha música e minhas letras. Eu não sei como você vai ficar enquanto escuta isso, mas mesmo que você me crucifique, é bom, porque no final você vai me achar de novo. Sim, mesmo que 7 anos se passem, vou continuar fazendo minha mix tape sozinho em um canto do meu quarto com um microfone de 44 dólares. Então esse tipo de problema não irá acontecer novamente. Sou verdadeiro, este é o momento das coisas que eu mais quero. O pedal que eu pisei por sete anos foi finalmente lubrificado. Você não pode matar, venha me pegar se deseja ter um pedaço de mim. Apenas diga com música, eu não preciso de outro meio. Se você acha que está realmente preparado para voar com meu poder, isso é o que o r significa, bro a hora é agora. Desconhecido para os outros, Aumente o volume da minha voz. Assim você pode saber,assim eu posso alcançar você. Aumente o som da minha voz. Desconhecido para os outros, Aumente o som da minha voz. Assim você pode saber, assim eu posso alcançar você Aumente o som da minha voz. Audio Categoria:RM Categoria:RM Mixtape Categoria:Musica